dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
H.O.T.
center|600px H.O.T. *'Nombre: ' **H.O.T. (Internacional) **에이치오티 (eichioti) en Corea. **エイチオーティー (Eichiōtī) en Japón. ***'¿Por qué 'H.O.T'?:' El nombre del grupo es un acrónimo de, H'igh-five + '''O'f + 'T'eenagers. *'''Orígen: Corea del Sur. *'Número de Ex-Integrantes:' 5 chicos. *'Debut:' 7 de Septiembre 1996 *'Disolución:' 2001 *'Nombre Fanclub oficial:' Club H.O.T/White Angels. *'Color oficial:' Blanco *'Regreso: '''2018 *'Agencia:' **SM Entertainment ''(Corea del Sur) GRUPO DISUELTO Carrera 'Pre-Debut' H.O.T. fue formado por el productor Lee Soo Man, el CEO de SM Entertainment, en 1996. Su música comprende una mezcla de rap, baladas, danza, y rock tardío. El cantante Kang Ta fue quien contribuyó mayormente en las baladas. Lee Soo Man confirmó como primer integrante del grupo a Kang Ta. Él lo vio bailando y cantando con un amigo en un parque de diversiones y quedó impresionado. El segundo integrante en ser confirmado fue Hee Jun, quien después de una audición fue añadido a la banda. Hee Jun invitó a su amigo Jae Won a la audición, que fue posteriormente confirmado como el tercer integrante. El cuarto integrante en unirse al grupo fue Woo Hyuk, después de ganar el primer lugar en un concurso de baile. SM Entertainment después viajó a Los Ángeles para llevar a cabo audiciones. Tony An fue descubierto originalmente por Brothers Entertainment en los Estados Unidos. Él y su amigo Andy Lee se unieron al proyecto; sin embargo, los padres de Lee después retiraron su apoyo, lo que hizo que lo abandonara, quedando solo Tony An como el quinto integrante. '1996: Debut con su Primer Álbum 'We Hate All kind of Violence... H.O.T lanzo su primer álbum debut ''We Hate All kind of Violence...' lanzado el 7 de Septiembre de 1996. ''''Warrior Descendants' fue la canción principal de su álbum debut, contenía un mensaje para los adolescentes de aquella época, por lo que fue uno de los factores más importantes que contribuyeron en que H.O.T fuera considerado ídolos entre los jóvenes. El mensaje de la canción es la lucha contra la violencia y la lucha contra la severidad en las escuelas. Así H.O.T. sienta las bases de su historia con esta canción, ya que en sus álbumes posteriores se referirían a muchas cuestiones de la sociedad coreana, especialmente lo relacionado con la generación más joven. El grupo regreso a las promociones con el sencillo 'Candy', siendo este su primer gran éxito, convirtiendose en un verdadero himno de la época. '1997: Segundo Álbum 'Wolf And Sheep H.O.T lanzo en junio de 1997 su segundo álbum titulado ''Wolf And Sheep', este generó controversia, ya que la canción que lleva el mismo título del álbum utiliza un lenguaje considerado ofensivo lo que provocó su prohibición en las principales estaciones de radio. El grupo regreso a las promociones con el sencillo ''''We are the Future' al tratar el tema de la presión que los adultos ponen sobre los jóvenes diciéndoles cómo vivir sus vidas, generó críticas por parte de los adultos y muchos padres prohibieron que sus hijos escucharan su música. Sin embargo, la canción consiguió de todas maneras convertirse en número 1. '1998: Tercer Álbum 'Resurrection En septiembre 1998, H.O.T. lanza su tercer álbum ''Resurrection'. Este álbum contó con un estilo más "serio" y rockero. '''1999: Cuarto Álbum 'I Yah!' En 1999 lanzan su cuarto álbum 'I Yah!' del cual su tema principal (I Yah!) enfatizaba la conciencia social. La canción está inspirada en un accidente ocurrido en 1999 en el que 23 niños murieron a causa de un incendio. Parte del coro dice “Quién les dio permiso de apagar la llama de los niños que ni siquiera podían ser quemados”, que sin duda reflejan el sentimiento hacia la tragedia. '2000: Quinto Álbum 'Outside Castle H.O.T. lanzo su quinto y último álbum titulado ''Outside Castle'' el 29 de septiembre del 2000. Todos los miembros participaron en la composición de las letras. H.O.T. lanzó su último canción promocional de su quinto álbum titulada ''A Song for Lady', que fue utilizado en el drama coreano '' 'Otoño en mi corazón' (Autumn in my Heart). '2001: Disolución A principios del 2001, a medida que se acercaba la fecha de término de sus contratos con SM Entertainment, H.O.T se vio rodeado de rumores de separación. En mayo del 2001, Woo Hyuk, Tony An y Jae Won anunciaron en una conferencia de prensa que dejaban el grupo debido a desacuerdos con la agencia respecto a sus nuevos contratos. Los tres anunciaron que les hubiese gustado seguir activos con el grupo pero debido a las circunstancias se les hacía difícil hacerlo. Cada miembro recibió regalías equivalentes a 1 centavo por cada copia de álbumes que vendieron, lo que significaba que cada uno de ellos ganaría cerca de $10.000 dolares por la venta de álbumes. Después de la separación, SM Entertainment ofreció contratos atractivos a Kang Ta y Hee Jun como solistas. Mientras que Woo Hyuk, Tony An y Jae Won formaron un nuevo grupo llamado J.T.L (las iniciales de cada uno de ellos) bajo otra agencia. Ex-Integrantes center|600px De izquierda a derecha: Jae Won, Kang Ta, Hee Jun, Tony An, Woo Hyuk. *Hee Jun (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Woo Hyuk (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Tony An (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Kang Ta (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Jae Won (Maknae, Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) Discografía Corea Álbum Álbum Live Películas *'Age of Peace', fue una película que H.O.T. hizo y lanzó en Japón durante su 4to álbum. Fue una cinta muy futurista (todo excepto los miembros de H.O.T. fue computarizado) y trataba sobre un juego de fútbol intergaláctico. Ellos produjeron la banda sonora y la lanzaron al mercado también Premios *H.O.T también gano dos premios American MTV en la categoría de Best Music Video International por sus canciones 'We are the Future' y 'Tooji'. También ganaron numerosos premios de KMTV (MTV de Corea) y de varios programas musicales que son populares en Corea. Curiosidades * Fueron el primer grupo masculino de SM Entertainment. * Son considerados los reyes del K-pop junto a Shinhwa. * H.O.T. tenía el título en ese entonces de Los Hermanos Menores de la Nación (título que tuvieron durante 5 años). * Ellos y BoA son llamados pioneros. Ya que ellos fueron el primer grupo el lograr promocionarse y debutar en China logrando un enorme éxito y liderando ventas de discos. Y BoA por ser la primera artista K-Pop en lograr debutar en Japón y ser la solista más popular del k-pop en Japón. * En 1998 'We Are the Future' ganó un MTV Award Estadounidense al Mejor Video Internacional. * Fue el primer grupo en tener Sasaengs Fans (Fans Obsesionadas). Llegó a tal punto que la compañía tenía que encerreralos en una habitación después de cada tour en cualquier ciudad o país, con el fin de protegerlos, ya que ellas podían evadir cualquier tipo de seguridad, sobre todo si iban en grandes masas de personas (Esto se puede ver en la mitad de su MV Candy , donde se les ve encerrados y aún así chicas logran entrar por las ventanas para darles regalos). * Fue el primer grupo de K-Pop que llevo a cabo un concierto en el Estadio Olímpico de Seúl por la cantidad de fanáticos que atraían. * Tenían su propia marca de soda con la frase "Yo solo bebo H.O.T.". * Fue el primer grupo en incluir un Drama Ver. en sus vídeos musicales. De ese modo fue como se impuso esa moda en los grupos de ahora. * Moon Hee Jun y Jang Woo Hyuk hicieron la coreografía de todas sus canciones. * Los miembros de H.O.T. fueron a menudo nombrados por su afamado número de 'Candy”' a lo largo de todas sus carreras. Fue un número elegido por cada uno de ellos durante su primer álbum y fue un atributo de su canción 'Candy'. Desde el lanzamiento de ese vídeo, sus números los acompañaron y muchos souvenirs que contenían estos números * Se rumorea que los problemas financieros causaron la separación. Sin embargo, las verdaderas razones de la ruptura nunca se han hecho públicas oficialmente. * El mismo día en que anunciaron su separación, ciento de fans protestaron frente al edificio de SM Entertainment. * Kang Ta y Jae Won son los únicos del grupo que todavía siguen siendo parte de SM Entertainment. Kang Ta como Solista (Inactivo) y Entrenador Artístico. Y Jae Won como Entrenador Artístico. * Kang Ta mostró su interés en que la banda se volviera a reencontrar en el primer semestre del 2011. Sin embargo en marzo del 2012, los ex-miembros dijeron que sería demasiado difícil ya que cada uno tenían sus vidas hechas y proyectos personales. Entonces Kang Ta decidió abandonar el proyecto, el cual dijo, que ya había comenzado pero que quedó a medio camino. * El drama Respond 1997 se basa en el fanatismo hacia ellos. * La revista estadounidense SPIN escogió 'Candy' como la mejor canción K-Pop en su lista The 21 Greatest K-Pop Songs of All Time. * En febrero de 2014, y después que Tony Ahn fuese acusado por apuestas en línea ilegales, KBS decidió que todas las canciones de H.O.T no aptas para transmisiones, y las re-clasificó como canciones prohibidas. * El 29 de enero del 2018 el programa Infinity Challenge confirmo, que luego de 17 años, H.O.T. tendría un reencuentro en el especial ToToGa 3. recientemente. Decidieron: “¡Vamos a subir al escenario solo con los cinco miembros y fans en mente!”. * Para el especial ToToGa 3 los fans pueden presentar su solicitud en línea desde el 1 de febrero hasta el 7 de febrero para asistir a la grabación. * Se anuncio que los episodios de Infinity Challenge que tienen como invitados a H.O.T. serian estrenados el 17 y 24 de febrero. * Infinity Challenge explico la elección del lugar de la actuación. Considerando el Yeouido MBC donde el grupo celebro su debut o el estadio olímpico Jamsil donde dieron su ultima actuación. Sin embargo el Yeouido MBC es un edificio viejo y abandonado por lo tanto ya no es seguro y hace demasiado frío para hacer un evento al descubierto en el estadio olímpico. Fue seleccionado el MBC Dream Center, sin embargo, debido a la sobrecarga de peticiones de fans, Infinity Challenge pudo reservar el Olympic Hall como el lugar de celebración permitiendo a unos 3000 o 4000 fans asistir al evento. * La actuación de reunión de H.O.T. tendrá lugar el 15 de febrero a las 7 p.m. KST. Los episodios especiales de ‘Infinite Challenge’ se emitirán el 17 de febrero a las 10:25 p.m. KST y el 24 de febrero a las 10:40 p.m. KST. Galería hot3.jpg hot6.jpg Hot-kpop.jpg hot10.jpg HOT.jpg Vídeografia MV H.O.T.-행복(幸福)|행복 H.O.T. - Candy (esp sub)|Candy H.O.T - We Are The Future HD-0|We Are The Future K-POP HQ H.O.T. (에쵸티) - Warrior's Descendant (전사의 후예 폭력시대)|Warrior's Descendant MV H.O.T.-열맞춰( 遵從)-0|열맞춰 H.O.T - I yah!|I yah! A Song For a Lady - H.O.T|A Song For a Lady Old K-Pop H.O.T. - Hope Music Video (1998)|Hope Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KGrupos disueltos Categoría:KDebut1996 Categoría:SM Entertainment